mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Битва
Битва ( ) — третья из одиннадцати песен из мультфильма My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок, которую поют Дэззлингс, чтобы загипнотизировать Лицей Кантерлот, превратив музыкальный фестиваль в раскалённую битву групп. Песня служит восьмым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack под названием Let's Have a Battle (Of the Bands). Альбомная версия отличается, так как здесь присутствуют более тяжёлый бас и не менее громкие инструменты, а также эхо в конце каждой строки Адажио. Вокализация Дэззлингс присутствует в самом начале фильма, а также после песни «Нравлюсь я себе такой». Русская версия = thumb|310px Текст :Дэззлингс ::А, а-а, а-а ::А, а-а, а-а ::А, а-а, а-а ::А, а-а, а-а :Даззл ::Слышали, вы теперь — команда: ::Школу хотите покорить. ::Соперниц не потерпим рядом, ::Хотим вам битву предложить! ::Сможем мы легко понять, ::Кто здесь сияет ярче! :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Сияет! :Даззл ::Кто рождён, чтоб побеждать? ::И пусть смирится неудачник! :Дэззлингс ::Я и ты, ты и я, ::Давай покажем свой талант! ::Навсегда решим, кто из нас лучший! ::Пускай рассудит нас это испытанье, ::Укажет лучшего нам это состязанье! :Даззл ::Ты — звезда, не сомневайся! ::Так лети на небосклон! ::Оставь соперниц позади, ::Всем докажи, кто чемпион! :Дэззлингс ::А, а-аа... ::Битва! Кто станет первым? ::Устроим битву! Кто одержит верх? ::Устроим битву! Пощекочем нервы! ::Устроим битву, битву, узнаем! ::Кто здесь лучше всех! :"Блюберри Кейк": Я смогу тебя победить! :Дазлингс и ученики: Битва! :"Черри Крэш": Ха! Мечтай! :Дэззлингс и ученики: Битва! :Трикси Луламун: Я так хочу победить! :Дэззлингс и ученики: Битва! :"Капитан Планета": Ну уж нет, я стану первым! :и ученики ::Я и ты, ты и я, ::Давай покажем свой талант! ::Навсегда решим, кто из нас лучший! ::Пускай рассудит нас это испытанье, :Ученики ::Укажет лучшего нам это состязанье! :и ученики ::Битва! Кто станет первым? ::Устроим битву! Кто одержит верх? ::Устроим битву! Пощекочем нервы! ::И в этой битве станет ясно, ::Кто здесь лучше всех! |-| Оригинал= thumb|310px Текст :Дэззлингс ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :Даззл ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you want to rock the school ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Блейз и Соната Даск ::Shine brighter :Даззл ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Дэззлингс ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Даззл ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::If you're just proving you're the best :Дэззлингс ::Ah, ahh-ahhh ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands ::Battle! :"Блюберри Кейк":I can beat you! :Дэззлингс и ученики:Battle! :"Черри Крэш":Ha! You wish! :Дэззлингс и ученики:Battle! :Трикси Луламун:I so want this! : Дэззлингс и ученики:Battle! : "Капитан Планета":Not if I get it first! : и ученики ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better? ::We don't have to be one and the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? : Ученики ::I'm going out and winning the audition : и ученики ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::Battle of the bands! |-| Музыкальное видео= |-| Саундтрек-версия= en:Battle de:Battle pl:Niech będzie bitwa pt:Battle of the Bands Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»